The Mutant Youth
by Wolverine1
Summary: This is a song fic. it's about young mutants and how hard their lives can be.


Disclaimer: The song, Youth of the Nation by POD ain't mine or course! Duh. And ya, this is my first Fic. I chose a song fic cuz I thought it'd be easier. Wasn't really. Tell me what you thought.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 The Mutant Youth  
  
  
  
Last day of  
  
The rest of my life  
  
I wish I would've known  
  
'Cause I didn't  
  
Kiss my mama goodbye  
  
It was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping except me. I opened my window without a sound. I had packed a few shirts and pants and all the money I could get my hands on. I jump from my window, two stories up. I hit the trampoline in my backyard and bounced off onto the ground. I put on my roller blades and opened the back gate. Then I took off.  
  
I didn't tell her  
  
That I loved her  
  
And how much I care  
  
I had to run away, after what I had become. I was a mutant, a freak, an outcast. I didn't want to hurt my parents by telling them what I am. They hate mutants, and they would hate me. I never wanted to leave, I wanted to stay with my parents, but I couldn't. I had to get as far away as I could from them.  
  
I'd miss my mother so much. I'd never hang around with her, I'd never get into another fight with her, I could never tell her I loved her.  
  
Or thank my pops  
  
For all the talks  
  
And all the wisdom  
  
He shared  
  
If I told Dad, would have been furious, throwing things around. He probably would accept it for a while, good ol' dad would eventually. He's the best, and I'll never see his face when I come home from school, or when he talks to me about how dumb boys can be. I don't want to, but now I gotta go!  
  
Unaware  
  
I just did  
  
What I always do  
  
Everyday  
  
The same routine  
  
Before I skate  
  
Off to school  
  
I didn't think what I was doing was real, but a dream. How I ran away. In a few hours I would have gotten up for school, but I was already at the school, skating through the empty drive way. I waved good by to my high school, knowing I'd never see it again/  
  
But who knew  
  
That this day  
  
Wasn't like the rest  
  
Instead of taking a test  
  
I took two to the chest  
  
I could still remember waking up this morning, feeling different. I looked the same, but felt altered. I thought it would go away, so I went to school, thinking nothing of it. But, when I got to school, I remembered the fight I got into with my best friend Patty. I shouldn't have said anything when she hit me, but something opened up inside.  
  
Call me blind  
  
But I didn't see it coming  
  
Everybody was running  
  
But I couldn't hear nothing  
  
I never saw it coming. I could feel something grow within me and forced through my hands. Black energy shot from my hands, nearly hitting her. Patty's eyes opened wide and she ran to school. But I didn't notice, I stared at my hands as they faded back into the pinkish ting. I didn't want to believe it, and walked to school.  
  
Except gun blasts  
  
It happened so fast  
  
I don't really  
  
Know this kid  
  
Even though  
  
I sit by him in class  
  
I didn't want to believe what had happened to me was real. I wasn't a mutant, or was I? I know this one boy, he sits beside me in class. He's a mutant, I know it. He's made fun of every day. I felt sorry for him. That morning, I talked to him. He listened and said, "It's like being shot when you find out. It happens too fast and you want to forget. Come with me, I'm running away tonight, come with me."  
  
Maybe this kid was  
  
Reaching out for love  
  
Or maybe for a moment  
  
He forgot who he was  
  
Or maybe this kid  
  
Just wanted to be hugged  
  
I remember nodding. He gave me his address. At lunch I heard taunts, Patty had told people what had happened. I ran home and got everything ready. I stayed in my room all afternoon. That was all I remembered from today. I stood outside of the boy's house, his name was Johnny. He was on his bike. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then we took off to who knows where.  
  
Whatever it was  
  
I know it's because  
  
We are  
  
We are  
  
The youth of the nation  
  
We are  
  
We are  
  
The youth of the nation  
  
We were the mutants on the loose. It was dawn before we took a break. We talked about what we had become, why it was happening to us. "We are kids Suzy, and we were screwed over a long time ago," grumbles Johnny. He slams his fists against a brick wall. "I hate my life! I wish I was dead!" I couldn't blame him for feeling that way, his ranting made me remember awful things that happened to me.  
  
Little Suzy  
  
She was only twelve  
  
She was given the world  
  
With every chance to excel  
  
Hang with the boys and  
  
Hear the stories they tell  
  
She might act kind of proud  
  
But no respect for herself  
  
I had always been a tomboy. Hanging with the guys I secretly liked, but never had the courage to tell them. I was always a coward. I hated myself then, and right now.  
  
She finds love in  
  
All the wrong places  
  
The same situations  
  
Just different faces  
  
Changed up her pace  
  
Since her daddy left her  
  
Too bad he never told her  
  
She deserved much better  
  
My life has been harsh. It hadn't been easy actually, I remembered my first 'boyfriend'. Patty had set me up and we went out. At the end of the date, he was a little drunk and told me, " so where are we going? Your place or mine?" I punched him and ran out of that bar. I was furious and needed someone to talk to. Dad was home, so I told him. He yelled at me for no reason, I couldn't remember his words, only the hurt behind them. He walked out says, "You should be locked in a cage! You're wild!" he didn't return for a week, my mother said it was my fault. I believed her.  
  
Johnny boy  
  
Always played the fool  
  
He broke all the rules  
  
So you would  
  
Think he was cool  
  
He was never  
  
Really one of the guys  
  
No matter  
  
How hard he tried  
  
Often thought of suicide  
  
I looked at Johnny, but he had vanished. I remembered him from elementary school. No one really liked him. He had been a loner. To get attention, he'd get in trouble. I remembered being in his group for something, but I couldn't remember for what. He tried to act all cool, but he was a loser, even I had told him. While we worked he kept talking about dying. "Wonder what it's like?" he always asked. I shrugged, thinking nothing of it. Little did I know it was on mind at the moment.  
  
It's kind of hard when  
  
You ain't got no friends  
  
He put his life to an end  
  
They might remember him then  
  
You cross the line and  
  
There's no turning back  
  
Told the world how he felt  
  
With the sound of a gat  
  
Johnny smiled. This is the end he thought. He stood atop the bridge he had recently took shelter under. He looked over. He saw his bike and Suzy sitting their. A rope was tied to his neck. He knew the end was near, he couldn't wait! "NO! Johnny! DON'T!!" cried Suzy as she looked up. Johnny shook his head and jumped. The last thing he heard was Suzy scream.  
  
We are  
  
We are  
  
The youth of the nation  
  
We are  
  
We are  
  
The youth of the nation  
  
I stared at Johnny's body, astounded at what he had just done. Then I started to cry. I skated away, never looking back, I was alone, I hated life, but Johnny hated it even more. Enough to take his life away. I thought he'd help me, I thought. I'm alone again. I wanna crawl into a corner and die!  
  
Who's to blame  
  
For the lives  
  
That tragedies claim?  
  
No matter what you say  
  
It don't take away the pain  
  
It had been a week since I had left home, six days after Johnny killed himself. I was in a whole other state now. I felt so alone. Most of the money was gone, spent to survive. But now, I didn't feel much like living. Life sucked royally. I had picked up a newspaper, seeing Johnny's picture, I cried. The paper said, "Good riddance, one less mutant."  
  
That I feel inside  
  
I'm tired of all the lies  
  
Don't nobody know why  
  
It's the blind  
  
Leading the blind  
  
I guess that's the  
  
Way the story goes  
  
Will it ever make sense  
  
Somebody's got to know  
  
I threw my blades away. They were broken, and I was tired. I hadn't slept in ages. I just wanted peace. I couldn't hide being a mutant anymore. Johnny's death opened my power. Now my hands had black stuff around them. I had things thrown at me, but I didn't notice anymore, I didn't care. They were blind, not accepting a human like me. I tried to tell people, but they turned their backs. Someone's got to believe me, but no one would.  
  
There's got to be  
  
More to life than this  
  
There's got to be  
  
More to everything  
  
I thought exists  
  
I was finished. I sat in an alley, trying to stay warm, it wasn't working. I wished my life was over. Wasn't there supposed to be more to life than this? Then again, life has screwed me over one time too many.  
  
We are  
  
We are  
  
The youth of the nation  
  
We are  
  
We are  
  
The youth of the nation  
  
Finally, I thought as the mob came nearer. I could hear their angry cried. Life is finally over. The crowd closed in, yelling, "Mutie freak! Gonna die!" I wanted to cry out, but I didn't. I waited for them to kill me. They were fast and brutal. I was free at last! 


End file.
